The Doppelganger's Secret
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Elena's hiding something... or someone and Damon wants to know what. But Elena isn't going to give anything away, not after knowing how Damon spent his Valentine's Day. Takes place after Ch 4 of a Hybrid & a Doppelganger. Can be stand alone.


It's the last of a five parter piece for Valentine's day. It can be a stand alone piece. Here is the full list of pieces.

A Hybrid & a Doppelganger Make a Bet- Klaus & Elena (Ch 3 of AHAAD)  
>Cinderella's Werepire- Caroline &amp; Tyler<br>Barbie Klaus Dates the Quarterback- Rebekah & Matt (in honor of my newest favorite couple. They are adorable together.)  
>A Hybrid &amp; a Doppelganger Go on a Date- Klaus &amp; Elena (Ch 4 AHAAD)<br>_The Doppelganger's Secret- Damon & Elena_

After the end of 3x14.

Now I know you're probably thinking Valentine's Day was yesterday! Well, see this latest installment of a Hybrid and a Doppelganger takes place post-Valentine's Day so it only makes sense for me to post it today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's no use, Stefan. I keep calling her and texting her and nothing!" Damon yelled through the phone. "I went to her house. Ric hadn't seen her but kicked me out when he went on his date. Her car was there. She wasn't."<p>

"Was anything else odd?" Stefan asked, sounding half distracted. Damon swore her heard a moan, a woman's moan.

"Are you with someone?" He could practically hear his little brother roll his eyes.

"Of course I'm with someone. It's Valentine's day." Damon never answered Stefan's question about if there was anything odd. There was. There was the flower arrangement. They had vervain in them.

"Stefan, hang up the phone already," he heard the woman ask.

"Are you with Katherine?" Damon snapped.

"Nice talking to you." The line went dead. He contemplated throwing the phone at the wall, but he figured that probably would make it harder for Ric to call him if Elena got in. _Speak_ _of_ _the_ _devil_, he thought as the phone rang, 'Teacher' flashing onto the screen.

"She's home?"

"Yup. Someone dropped her off. I couldn't hear what they said or who it was without them hearing. It was a guy, I think. The car looked like a guy's car."

"It's two in the morning." He heard Ric snort.

"Which is why she came in and passed out right away as soon as she reached her bed. I heard her walk into her room and a thump so I went to see. Elena was passed out. She was wearing a nice dress too and heels. I think this is a nice dress." Damon rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'll be over in the morning."

* * *

><p>"She was ignoring my calls all night," Damon told Ric. The teacher nodded, drinking something that Damon was sure was two-parts alcohol one-part coffee.<p>

"So talk to her when she wakes up."

"Who were the flowers from?" Ric shrugged.

"No clue. There wasn't a card on them. And the fact that they got them with vervain is..."

"Suspicious."

"I was going to say strange," the school teacher interjected, "but that works too."

"So the person has to know about vampires."

"I wonder if we know them."

"Why don't you just ask me?" Elena stood, fully dressed, behind the two men. Damon wondered how he hadn't heard her come down the stairs.

"Well do we?"

"No." He opened his mouth. "It was a friend of mine from Richmond. We met when I used to sneak out with Caroline to parties. It's been a joke of ours to send each other vervain because at the time, I didn't know it had anything to do with vampire or supernatural and it just had to do with John shoving it at me. We joked that it was 'Uncle John's Flower' and how I'd be proud to wear his flower."

"Your friend's a guy?" Ric confirmed. Elena nodded. "Elena, now I know you're eighteen, but you can't just go off to Richmond with guys we don't know, especially on school nights." He turned back to Damon. "Did I sound parental enough?"

"We didn't go to Richmond. He's from Richmond. We went towards the beach," Elena corrected. Both men sighed loudly. "Oh, and Caroline doesn't know him, so don't both asking her. She was a little busy with Tyler anyways." The two men's eyes bulged.

"Tyler?" Ric shot out, "But he's a hybrid, and he hasn't broken the sire bond."

Elena shrugged, pouring herself some coffee. "Care told me that apparently, Klaus called up Tyler and ordered him to go spend Valentine's Day with her. Probably whatever she yelled at him about at the dance, she wouldn't tell me what it was, but whatever it was must have gotten through to him for a while." Ric shook his head.

"Crazy."

"And is it really a school day? I thought today was some Founder's event."

"Oh yeah, the historical society tea party or something like that," Damon muttered, rolling his eyes. "Get ready for a day of more Original drama." Elena wasn't subtle in taking the bottle of alcohol from Ric and pouring a generous amount into her coffee.

* * *

><p>"You've been avoiding me," Damon stated to Elena, hours later as he appeared on her window seat.<p>

"No I haven't," she refused to look at him. She would get angry if she did. Last time she got angry at him, she said something she didn't mean. "I've been avoiding your girl of the week. Didn't you get the memo? She wants me dead."

"Rebekah and I aren't even together," he pointed out, "She and Matt got together."

"That's great." Her tone did not sound like it was great. In fact, it sounded like she'd like anything but.

"So you're not avoiding me?" Damon asked her again.

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Elena froze and he used the moment to appear behind her. "Why are you mad at me?" he whispered into her ear.

"You went to Rebekah." She sounded hurt, and frankly, pretty jealous. "I wasn't even able to come over to the boarding house before you guys were..." She shook her head, cutting off, hoping he wouldn't hear her voice crack. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Elena..." She wouldn't let him in from that door, so he zipped around to Jeremy's door. Fortunately for him, it was unlocked, closed, but unlocked. He opened it open and sat down besides her. "I feel, okay? Who else is going to worry about what happens to you? Stefan? Because from what I can see, he'll let you walk into a fire, as long as Klaus suffers from it." He could smell her tears in the air. She was upset and now she was crying. He had made her cry. "Hey, hey," he whispered to her, pulling her to him, "Don't cry."

She nodded, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. Elena pulled back and looked at him. "You have to trust my judgment though. Sometimes, I'm going to do things that you don't like, but you have to trust me on it. Meeting Esther at the ball was a smart move. She has to restore balance to nature and she will kill her children to do it because she's the one that cast the spell." She didn't mention how guilty she felt for betraying the Original brothers' trust in her by not telling them.

Damon nodded. "Alright." He pressed his lips to her head, the gesture was comforting.

"It's not a problem that you love me," she said so softly he was almost sure he misheard her, "I just don't know what I feel right now. I could really use five minutes." Damon's brow furrowed.

"Five minutes?"

"Like where you took me to Georgia, against my will, but still, I had fun. I was happy. I think we need another five minutes."

"How about ten minutes?" Elena laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I know where we could go, but like Georgia, there's someone there who I think can help us with our Original problem." Elena beamed at him and he was glad because of it.

"Where? I can pack some clothes and stuff."

"They're in Florida. One of them, I've known since we were children. The other, we met shortly after I became a vampire. She was the first person I ever turned, per her request."

"Oh."

"You'll like them. They're nice. They've sort of become my sisters over the years, despite the fact that neither of them look a thing like me." Elena laughed.

"Were you collecting girls to make a family of sisters out of?" she asked him.

"Nah. Just those two. I picked both of them for a reason."

"Which was?"

"One is strong and kind of fearless. The other is quiet and doesn't say much, but she's a powerful enemy. And they've both been screwed over by vampires, namely Katherine." Elena stifled a laugh as she threw her stuff in a bag, grabbed her purse and smiled at Damon. "Well, I have to get my car. Hold your horses."

* * *

><p>Damon stopped the car hours later, shaking Elena's shoulder. She blinked, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Every house looked almost identical. She wondered how Damon knew they were at the right house. He opened up her door for her, helping her out before he went up to the porch, unlocking the door with a key. Elena followed him inside.<p>

"Damon?" A woman's voice called. The voice belonged to a woman with fiery red hair and green eyes, whose head popped out from behind a wall. The redheaded woman walked up to Elena and wrapped her arms tightly around the doppelganger. "You must be Elena. I've heard so much about you. You're way prettier than Katherine."

"I take it you're Damon's friend." The girl, Elena realized, that she was only about her age, stepped back, sticking her hand out to her.

"Callie Gallagher. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She turned to Damon. "And she's never stole anyone's boyfriend, you said? I like her already."

"Katherine stole your boyfriend?" Elena asked Callie confused.

"Katherine killed my mother. My father hated vampires because of her." Damon rolled his eyes and snorted.

"And it's because of that hate of vampires that we met."

"Aren't you going to come say hello to Elena?" Callie asked a girl who was standing behind her, that, up until that moment, Elena hadn't realized that she was there.

"Ah, the lovely Rosalyn," Damon said, "I wondered when you'd make your appearance here."

Rosalyn was small, not unlike Anna, with mousy brown hair and brown eyes and pleasant features. "She's not Katherine?" the girl asked in a quiet, timid voice that seemed to be no more than a hum.

Callie smiled at her. "She's human. Can't you hear her heartbeat?" She turned back to the doppelganger. "Katherine killed her because she was jealous that Rosalyn was engaged to Stefan. One of the other vampires forced their blood on her though and they helped her escape town."

Elena nodded. "It's nice to meet you both." She stifled a yawn and Callie turned to Damon, scolding him.

"You awful man, it's the middle of the night and you're making her stand her and talk. Go get you two's things and I'll show her to your room." _Callie was bubbly, not unlike Caroline_, Elena decided.

"So?" Damon asked as he joined Elena in the room Callie had led her, "How do you like them?"

"They're really nice." Damon smiled and Elena came over to him, pressing her lips to his. "Thank you for bring me here." He caught her body up against his so that she was flush against him. His mouth caught hers and for the first time, she knew she had chosen which brother and that she made the right choice. Damon was warm, almost human feeling. _How_ _was_ _it_, she wondered, _that the vampires that have done the most damage in this town, like Damon and Klaus, are the warmest and most human feeling? _"I love you, Damon," she muttered against his lips and the vampire smiled.

"I love you too, Elena."

* * *

><p>This takes place in my altered world were Klaus &amp; Elena are friends for anyone that's confused.<p>

Review!


End file.
